


Vértigo

by MrsE



Series: Antes del telediario [2]
Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Oasis, post-s4
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsE/pseuds/MrsE
Summary: "Yo siempre fantaseaba con que mis padres me vendrían a buscar. O mi hermano. O Rizos. Pero cuando me soltaron, o todos estaban muertos o habían salido de mi vida y estaba sola. Muy sola. No sabes la sensación de vértigo que dar estar libre y no tener a nadie."
Series: Antes del telediario [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111418
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Vértigo

**Author's Note:**

> Macarena no está suficientemente valorada. Mi opinión personal.

-Macarena… Ferreiro –las teclas se hundían, dibujando su nombre en una pantalla de ordenador que debía de tener por lo menos quince años a sus espaldas. Tenía la pegatina del Ministerio en uno de los laterales, gastada por el tiempo y la falta de cuidados, y las rendijas de ventilación estaban llenas de polvo. El personal de limpieza no se lo curraba demasiado-. Esa eres tú, ¿verdad? –levantó los ojos de la pantalla para fijarlos en ella. Había llegado diez minutos temprano a su cita pero había tenido que esperar otros treinta más. Estaba harta de estar allí y lo que le apetecía era pirarse. Si lo hacía, tendría que esperar al menos tres meses para que le diesen una nueva cita, y todo sería volver a empezar. Así que se acomodó en aquella silla por la que tantas mujeres en su posición habían pasado y se sacó las manos de los bolsillos de la chaqueta. 

-Sí, soy yo –recorrió sus muslos desde la cadera hasta las rodillas y corrigió la postura de su espalda, tal y como le habían enseñado cuando era pequeña. 

-Como mi tía. Mi abuela era una gran devota de la Esperanza Macarena. Se crió en Sevilla pero se mudó aquí con mi abuelo cuando eran jóvenes. Su virgen siempre fue sagrada –le sonrió de oreja a oreja y Macarena se forzó a sí misma a imitar su gesto. El funcionario era educado y trataba de hacer sentir a Macarena cómoda con sus pequeñas bromas. Lo cierto era que no le podía importar menos la vida de la abuela de ese señor, pero se agradecían unas palabras amables. Bueno, sinceramente, cualquier palabra le valía. Había pasado de estar rodeada de mujeres las veinticuatro horas del día, sin un minuto de intimidad, a no tener a nadie con quien hablar. 

-Nunca la he visitado –ni tenía intención. No le interesaba la religión. Ya había tenido suficiente cristianismo en el colegio de monjas. 

-Pues te recomiendo que lo hagas si tienes ocasión –le dedicó una larga sonrisa que hizo que entendiera por qué había tenido que esperar tanto tiempo-. Mi nombre es Francisco Martínez pero todos me llaman Paco. A partir de ahora, tú y yo vamos a trabajar juntos, Macarena. 

Así fue cómo se reintegró en la sociedad, al menos eso decía su expediente. Paco le encontró un empleo en una fábrica de anís a las afuera de Madrid. Era un trabajo monótono y repetitivo. Todas las horas eran iguales. Estaba rodeada de compañeras que vestían el mismo uniforme que ella en una nave enorme de la que solo salían media hora en el descanso del bocadillo. No se diferenciaba mucho de la rutina de los últimos diez años. Al menos, ahora podía ducharse sin que nadie le mirase las tetas y podía usar el champú que le diese la gana sin pagar ocho veces su precio. Fue una especie de umbral entre la prisión y la libertad. De alguna forma, en esas cuatro paredes llenas de eco y pitidos de maquinaria, se sentía más en casa que en su piso en la periferia de la ciudad, donde lo único que había era una gotera en el dormitorio y humedad en el techo. 

Tumbada bocarriba en la cama podía imaginar que veía como el moho crecía en la oscuridad. A veces, le daba miedo que fuese tóxico dormir con eso en la habitación y abría la ventana. Otras, se preguntaba si podía colocarse de lo que quiera que emanase. Si estaba drogada, le sería más fácil no torturarse con los “y si” que le robaban el sueño. ¿Cómo sería su piso si no hubiese ido a la cárcel? ¿Se habría casado? ¿Tendría hijos? ¿La habría acompañado su padre al altar? Se giró hacia un lado. La farola estaba justo frente a su ventana y le llegaba la luz incluso con la persiana bajada. Bueno, casi. Tenía un par de lamas rotas que impedía que tocase el alfeizar. Tiró de la manta y se tapó la cabeza con ella. En seguida, la sensación de claustrofobia por sentir que respiraba su propio aire la obligó a sacarla. En su lugar, apoyó el brazo sobre sus ojos. Era inútil. No tenía sueño de todas maneras. Podría irse al sofá y poner algo en la tele. Seguramente estarían dando repeticiones de La que se avecina o de NCIS. Era mejor que volver a recordar que sus padres no estaban allí por su culpa, que sus errores habían traído la desgracia a su familia y eso era algo que ni la cárcel ni Paco podían arreglar. Tenía cierta gracia, la verdad, teniendo en cuenta que siempre había sido la favorita de todos. El ojito derecho de su padre, que siempre la había mimado como a una princesa; la protegida de su hermano, que nunca había permitido que le pusieran un dedo encima; la delegada de la clase, con sus coletas rubias y su carita de no haber roto nunca un plato; la preferida del jefe, con sus hoyuelos y los orgasmos sobre el escritorio después de las reuniones. 

A veces se levantaba a fumar en la ventana abierta. Veía al camión de la basura vaciar los contenedores junto a la plaza y dejaba caer las cenizas al exterior. 

Su vida se dedicaba de ir del trabajo al piso. Nada más. Así que no tardó en conseguir dinero suficiente para un coche de segunda mano y dejar de perderse turnos cada vez que Toñi tenía que quedarse en casa cuidando de sus nietos. Y no es que le importase que el metro fuera una mierda, que lo era, sino que así podía conducir hasta la playa si le apetecía. Aunque al final no lo hizo tantas veces como había planeado. Todo fue desde que la cambiaron de turno y empezó a comer en el descanso con Tamara. Era algo más joven que ella y Macarena no tenía claro si había estado en la cárcel o si lo iba a terminar estando. El caso es que a su nueva compañera le gustaba aprovechar los fines de semana al máximo y había arrastrado a Macarena a su estilo de vida. No había tocado las drogas en prisión pero con Tamara las probó todas. Y también a algún otro de sus amigos. 

-Cállate –no quería escuchar cuanto la había estado deseando desde la primera vez que la vio. Le apartó de su cuello para sacarle la camiseta. A decir verdad, no recordaba haberle visto antes de esa noche. Quizás, porque no tenía como costumbre fijarse en alguien que solo tiene tiempo para hacer músculos y contemplarlos después. Simplemente, hacía mucho tiempo que no follaba. Ella misma se subió la falda-. Espero que tengas condones. 

Descubrió que la vida de excesos no estaba hecha para ella. Terminó aburriéndose de la vuelta a casa los domingos a las seis de la mañana y la resaca. Cuando rechazó el plan de ese fin de semana, Tamara le echó en cara que solo la estaba utilizando y que no le volviese a dirigir la palabra, zorra. Se encogió de hombros, tiró el papel aluminio a la papelera y volvió dentro. Había sufrido peores rechazos, e insultos más fuertes. De todas formas, la empresa se estaba yendo al pique y dos semanas más tardes estaban las dos en la calle. Siempre se echa al personal que lleva menos tiempo contratado. Y a las ex convictas. 

Estar en paro solo hizo que fumase más y pasase más tiempo encerrada en casa. Se compró una libreta en el chino de la esquina para intentar retomar la costumbre de escribir un diario como hacía de adolescente. Escribió la primera línea y la tachó. Tendría que haber cogido la de una raya en vez de la de cuadritos. Las líneas eran tan oscuras que se veían mejor que la tinta del bolígrafo. Le dio otro intento. A la semana, arrancó las páginas a mitad de texto, al principio de una en una y luego a puñados. Desgarró incluso las que estaban en blanco. Durante un mes entero estuvo barriendo pequeños trozos de debajo del sofá hundido.

En su siguiente reunión con Paco, le dijo que no se preocupara con esa sonrisa de quien ni siquiera se tiene que molestar en hacerse la comida. Quién le iba a decir a la Macarena de doce años que el trabajo de sus sueños terminaría siendo en una lavandería. El olor a suavizante, el calor de la ropa al salir de la secadora y, sobretodo, el ruido. Era un sonido que la hipnotizaba, la hacía apagar el cerebro y desconectar de su propia cabeza durante un rato. Era lo único que le daba paz. Pero el sueldo era una mierda y siempre llegaba apurada a fin de mes. Estaba perdiendo su vida viendo el rotor de la lavadora dar vueltas. 

-¿Maca? –eligió la marca de tomate frito más barata y lo echó en su cesta. Casi ni se percató de que era a ella a quien se dirigían. Buscó la voz mientras se incorporaba-. Maca, es que no me puedo creer que seas tú. 

Ella tampoco esperaba encontrarse a Tere en el SuperSol, y menos aún con un niño sujetando el carrito. Alternó la mirada entre uno y otro preguntándose si de verdad le pertenecía o lo acababa de robar. La Tere con la que había estado en prisión, en su inocencia, no le habría parecido raro pasearse con un niño ajeno. 

Resultó que sí que lo era. Se puso al día de la vida de su compañera en un café que insistió en invitarla y que Macarena aceptó a regañadientes. Se podía imaginar la película y no le apetecía tragársela entera. Estaba tan falta de contacto humano que lo hizo. Incluso se llevó la servilleta donde Tere le apuntó el grupo de apoyo con el que solía trabajar. La metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta cuando salieron del bar y Macarena se olvidó de ella cuando paró en el ultramarino a por hielo. Esa noche se no molestó en cenar. Se sirvió un cubata detrás de otro hasta que su vecino le aporreó la puerta por tercera vez, amenazándola con llamar a la policía si no quitaba ya la puta música. Dos días después se encontraba sentada en círculo con otras ocho mujeres más. 

¿Le servía? Bueno, al menos iba. Algunos días participaba, otros se quedaba en su sitio con la cabeza agachada casi sin prestar atención, preguntándose qué hacía allí. Intentó algunas de las sugerencias de la monitora, incluso. Preguntó en un local cerca de su piso sobre las clases de yoga. No tenía cincuenta euros al mes que gastarse por dos horas a la semana. Se buscó videos en YouTube pero lo cierto era que no tenía la paciencia para respirar despacio. También lo intentó con los libros de autoayuda. Casi todos proponían meditación pero ella seguía sin descansar. Los días se le hacían pesados y largos, a la vez que vacíos. Durante algún tiempo, se propuso salir a correr. Lo cierto era que desde que una presa le rompió la nariz al confundirla con otra, no había vuelto a respirar igual. Era de los pocos deportes que podía practicar de forma gratuita. Al final, terminó dejándolo pero empezó a dar cabezadas en el trabajo para poder descansar. 

-Deberías pasarte un día de estos. Sé que al principio se hace raro estar al otro lado de la mesa pero a la Rizos le alegrará mucho verte. Me pregunta por ti a veces, ¿sabes?

Removió el azúcar en su té con limón. Siempre que podía le daba largas a Tere pero esta vez ninguna excusa había valido. A su compañera le gustaba que quedasen de vez en cuando pero Macarena sentía que en parte lo hacía para asegurarse de que se mantenía lejos de problemas. Además, su aparente vida maravillosa la dejaba con una frustración en el pecho que tardaba días en abandonarla. Se alegraba, de verdad que se alegraba por Tere. ¿Pero por qué ella no podía rehacer su vida así? Pasaban los años y seguía en el mismo piso mohoso que el primer día. E igual de sola. 

-Iré –aseguró con una sonrisa, aunque ambas sabían que era mentira. Tomó un trago y miró a través de la verja de la ventana mientras jugaba con el cordón de su sudadera. 

-Oh, por cierto –Tere plantó ambas manos en la mesa, lo suficiente para hacerla vibrar pero no para que el resto de clientes las mirase-. No te vas a creer a quién van a soltar. 

-Ni idea –le dio un mordisco al cordón y luego lo dejó caer, olvidándolo-. ¿A quién? –preguntó, aunque realmente no le interesaba. 

-A la Zulema –los ojos de Macarena se agrandaron con la sorpresa. Ahora sí que había captado toda su atención. 

-¿Zulema, Zulema? –se aseguró, como si pudiese haber alguna otra con la que confundirla-. Tenía entendido que le habían caído mucho más que a mí por lo de la Barbie –matar al director de la prisión no te da puntos positivos a ojos de los funcionarios. 

Por lo visto, había hecho algunos trabajos para la policía y había conseguido rebajar la condena lo suficiente para ver el sol sin barrotes antes de que la humedad de la cárcel le estropease los huesos. Tere no sabía mucho más aparte de que la soltarían en los siguientes meses. 

Una vez más, se sorprendió a sí misma haciendo cosas que no entraba en sus planes. Era cierto, estar al otro lado se hacía extraño. Reconoció a algunos funcionarios pero prefirió no saludar. Esperaba que nadie le dijera a Rizos que había estado allí. De todas formas, fue muy breve. Lo habría sido incluso más si no la hubiesen mirado con recelo por preguntar sobre Zulema Zahir.

A decir verdad, también había sido la favorita de Zulema en cierto modo. Había pasado de querer extorsionarle nueve millones de euros a cualquier precio, a pedirle su colaboración en montar un motín. Con ella, siempre habían sido más amenazas que hechos. Un tira y afloja que las había mantenido entretenidas y despiertas. Algo que ahora Macarena no tenía. Se preguntó si habría encontrado a una nueva novata a la que adoctrinar. La última vez que había visto a Zulema, no parecía tener demasiado interés en volver loco a todo el que le cruzara la palabra. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que Macarena puso el pie por primera vez en Cruz del Sur. 

No supo qué le hizo pedir salir una hora antes. Las palabras salieron de su boca sin pasar antes por su cerebro. Con su ropa de calle puesta de nuevo, arrancó el coche y salió en dirección contraria a su piso. En cualquier momento, podría haberse desviado en la M-30 y haber gastado unos litros de gasolina en vano. En cambio, estacionó justo en frente de la parada del autobús. Recordaba haberlo esperado justo en el mismo sitio donde en ese momento estaba plantada Zulema. Ni siquiera estaba nerviosa cuando se bajó el coche y le señaló lo flaca que se había quedado. Al menos, no nerviosa en el sentido de que te sudan las manos y te tiembla la voz. Solo con estar allí empezaba a sentir algo que hacía mucho que no sentía. Adrenalina en sus venas. Vida. Le gustó el sabor a sangre que se le quedó cuando le dio un puñetazo. 

-No sabes la sensación de vértigo que da estar libre y no tener a nadie –le había dicho. ¿En qué momento empiezas a disfrutar del vacío en el estómago en la montaña rusa? ¿Cuándo te bajas? No, cuando estás arriba. Y a Macarena le apetecía dar otro viaje.


End file.
